Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a display apparatus that displays images based on image signals and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been defined formats for image signals capable of recording wider luminance ranges (dynamic ranges) than conventional dynamic ranges. In the case of editing images recorded in these formats, a signal value corresponding to reference brightness of gray, white, or the like may be used with luminance for display on a display apparatus as an index.
There are display apparatuses that can control a range of signal values for display on the display apparatuses (display range) within a range of possible signal values of an input image signal. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-014987 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus that can amplify the signal values of an input image signal and reduce as necessary the amount of light emission from a backlight according to the amount of amplification. According to this liquid crystal display apparatus, it is possible to restrict the display range on the liquid crystal display apparatus within the dynamic range of an input image signal, and suppress a change in the range of luminance for display.